


A Late Breakfast

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: The morning after the bachelor/bachelorette party, Jake and Amy have a late breakfast in their PJs.





	A Late Breakfast

"And you're really not mad that I had to cancel our wedding band....because of that?" Amy asked Jake. 

It was past eleven on the next morning and they were having a late breakfast, both still dressed in their pajamas. Jake had managed to scrabble eggs without burning them and had even taken the breakfast food to the next level by adding fried bacon. Amy had made coffee in the meantime. Unfortunately, due to their busy schedules, this was the only proper meal they had had together that week. Jake had said that he wouldn't bring it up again but she felt like they weren't done talking about it. The whole story still bothered her. 

"Of course, I'm not mad, Ames," Jake replied after he had swallowed a huge bite of his toast. "Actually, I feel bad for Man Bun." 

"What? Why would you feel bad for him?" Amy asked, confused. 

Jake's look turned super soft as he told her: "He said in his voice mail that he considered you to be the love of his life. Granted, that's a bit extreme after just three months together. But then, again, I probably knew it the second I met you.”

A voiceless “aw” escaped Amy's mouth. It was a cheesy line but from the way Jake said it, it was obviously true. 

“Sooo…,” Jake continued, “I know what's it like to be in love with you, I know what's it like to miss you and I actually also know what it feels like to have my heart broken by you. But I get to spend the rest of my life with you. And Man Bun doesn't get that. So I really can't blame him for trying his hardest to get you back. I also would do that if the tables were turned." 

"That's super sweet,” Amy said and reached out to place her hand against Jake's chest. “I just wish I had never slept with that guy..." 

"Yeah, one night with you is really all it takes.…,” Jake laughed, “if it makes you feel any better, Teddy was actually worse. He proposed to you in front of me and his girlfriend." 

Amy covered her face with her hands. "Ah right. I nearly forgot about Teddy. My exes are all nuts, apparently." Really what was it with her and her exes? She was so glad that she would never have to get over another break-up in her life ever again. 

"Good thing then that they are your exes,” Jake said and gently pulled her hands away from her face so that he could properly look at her. “Also, being with you, has changed me so much for the better. Without you, I might have turned out just as crazy as them."

Amy laughed. "You have a different effect on me." 

"What do you mean?" Jake took a sip of water. Amy always placed a glass of water next to his coffee cup to help him to stay hydrated. 

"You make me break the rules, Jake!" 

"Oh, you mean the stupid rules we made up when we first started dating?" Jake wanted to know.

"Yeah, but not only those rules. We made out at work and killed our captain! And last night I destroyed a legally binding document to save our wedding." She would have never expected that breaking the rules could feel so good.  
"And I couldn't be prouder of you!" Jake replied with a huge grin. 

"I'm a sergeant now, Jake. I hope this doesn't come up at work..." Amy said more seriously. The dimensions of her actions were slowly getting to her. 

“It won't. The squad will keep their mouth shut. Despite the fact that this story is so epic! It's hard to let that go but as I promised, I won't mention it again and neither will the squad,” Jake reassured her. “So what's the plan for today?” 

“Nothing”, Amy replied with a mischievous grin. 

Jake's eyes widened in surprise. “What do you mean with nothing?”

“Just nothing”, Amy repeated, “I figured we would be too hungover to do anything productive today anyway.” And she really felt hungover and still a little dizzy from hitting her head but she had expected them to be in an even worse condition. 

“We don't have any wedding planning to do? We don't have to clean the flat or do the laundry? Have you checked all the binders?” 

In this moment, Amy wondered if she could love Jake any more than she already did. He had grown so much! A few years ago, he would have never suggested doing laundry or cleaning instead of doing nothing. So Amy placed her toast back on her plate and leaned forward to kiss Jake passionately. 

“What was that for?” Jake whispered in between kisses. 

“Just because”, Amy kissed him again and when they broke apart to catch some air, she placed her hands on the sides of Jake's face and told him earnestly: “I just can't wait to be married to you.”

“Me too. But it's just 16 more days.”

“Yeah,” Amy replied softly. She let go of Jake's face and finished her toast. Jake also returned to his bacon and eggs which had now turned cold but he didn't mind. 

Amy yawned. “Going back to bed and taking a nap sounds good to you?” She said between yawning. 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect,” Jake said and joined into the yawning. They had not only stayed up super late last night but also most of the previous nights because Amy took her job as a new sergeant extremely seriously and worked pretty late hours. Jake usually ended up staying late as well so they could go back home together. So yes, getting a few extra hours of sleep in was very much appreciated. 

Twenty minutes later, Amy and Jake were lying in bed, snuggled against each other. Jake was the little spoon with Amy's arms firmly around his torso. It made him feel safe, he had told her and she loved pressing her head against his shoulders. 

“I love you so much,” Jake said and kissed Amy's hand. 

“I love you so much, too,” Amy whispered into Jake's ear. And just like that they fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything for Peraltiago but I had this idea of a domestic Peraltiago scene and since we get to see their wedding on Sunday, I thought I better post this before then. I hope you enjoy this little fic and I'm looking forward to reading your comments!


End file.
